This invention relates to a series of plates for a hydraulic motor which improve the volumetric efficiency of the motor.
Hydraulic motors have been utilized to provide power to a negative mechanism (such as a motor for a drivewheel or winch) or to derive power from a positive mechanism (such as a fluid pump driven by a gasoline motor). In some instances, the device is also utilized for a secondary purpose such as controlling the speed of rotation of itself or an auxiliary member.
Most hydraulic devices are relatively large in diameter for a given volumetric efficiency. The reason for this is the constraints in the cross-sections of the fluid passages which are necessary in the body of such hydraulic device. Examples of devices with limited cross-sectional passages include the Ross Gear MF-MG series which include a separate series of set diameter holes interconnected in alternate plates by set diagonal passages to provide for a fluid path axially through the manifold between (and separately from) the main bolts. In this Ross device both the holes and lateral slots have limited cross-sections, thus limiting the amount of fluid which is able to pass axially through the manifold. Some devices partially neighbor a boltxe2x80x94examples include the bi-directional valving passage in U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,043, Reduced Size Hydraulic Motor, and the uni-directional passages in U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,680, Hydraulic Motor Pump Assembly and U.S. Pat. No. 3,452,543, Hydrostatic Device. However this usage is limited to a single location surround (U.S. Pat. No. 5,173,043) or a symmetrical Passageway (U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,452,680, 3,452,543).
It is an object of this invention to increase the volumetric efficiency of a given diameter hydraulic motor.
It is an object of this invention to utilize areas neighboring bolts to provide fluid passages for the device.
It is an object of this invention to utilize the inside surface of bolts to physically locate parts in respect to each other.
It is a further object of this invention to reduce the cost of motors.
It is another object of this invention to lower the heat generated by hydraulic motors.
It is yet another object of this invention to facilitate the manufacturer of hydraulic motors.
It is still a further object of this invention to lower the tolerances in hydraulic motors.
Other objects of the invention and a more complete understanding of the invention may be had referring to the drawings in which: